The Day Crocker Knew All
by Jl03
Summary: We all know that Denzel Crocker and Timmy Turner both had Cosmo and Wanda as their faries. Now what happens when Crocker gets solid evidence of the faries. Will Crocker blackmail Timmy or will Timmy just confess.
1. Chapter 1

On a sunny Saturday morning in Dimsdale, Timmy Turner woke up to a quiet and empty house. This wasn't anything new for him at all. He knew that his parents would come up with some random plan and go along with it without their only son.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof how are you guys doing today? Hi sport, I'm doing just fine, same here Timmy. Said the happy parents that actually showed love to Timmy. You guys where is Poof? Poof is at Mama Casma's hose for the weekend. Timmy looked confused because he knew they were on two different sides of the coin.

Yea but Timmy, Poof needs to have a relationship with his grandma. It just isn't right for a son and a grandma not to spend time with each other. Well you do have a good point. It's only right for kids to spend time with their grandparents. Timmy explained to Wanda as he was wishing his real mom would say the same to him.

Thank you sport, meeting having you and Poof as my sons is a reward that I would never trade. I am proud of the young man you became since the day I met you. Thank you Wanda, you know if it wasn't for you and Cosmo I would have been in a dark place right now. Hey Timmy, what do you have planned for today and we are absolutely proud that we got to be your fairies. Thank you Cosmo and, well I was planning to go to the beach to relax and, after that go to the skate park.

Sounds like a good plan. Want us to poof you there. Sure why not. I wish I was at the beach. I knew it, that idiot has fairies! The only way I can prove this is to get solid evidence. Said a happy demented teacher witnessing Timmy's fairies out in the open. Timmy why isn't Vicky babysitting you today. Oh Wanda, she has jury duty today and she has to study for her finals at Dimsdale Community College.

So you're telling me that your parents left you home alone with nobody to watch you. You know I feel like Remy sometimes but, my parents said I am now old enough to stay home by my self.

Well that wins them parents of the year. On the bright side at least Cosmo and I are here for you sport.

What do you expect Wanda they only notice me when someone makes them look like bad parents. Also I was wondering something for a few days you guys. What? Cosmo and Wanda said at unison as if something bad was going to happen. Do you guys mind being my objects day by day, because we all know I can walk around by my self?

Of course not we are honored to do this for you. In the end of the day we never look back on it. We know that but we just love to be with you to keep you safe. Thanks you guys, if it wasn't for my magic 9 ball breaking I would have been miserable for the past few years. Timmy we love you and like Cosmo said we are proud to do this.

We could spend all day with this conversation but, why don't we just relax for now. Sure, you guys even though I said I wanted to go to the beach today. Can you guys just poof me to the skate park I don't feel safe here. Sweet idea Timmy. I am so found of extreme activities. Thanks Cosmo, can you seriously poof me to the skate park now. Hello Timmy why do you want to leave so fun you were just having fun. Timmy froze as if he was about to be shipped out to boot camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Crocker it's always nice to see you. If you don't mind I will go to the bathroom right now. You know what take your time I'll wait here I have something to tell you anyways. Alright, excuse me though. Timmy we can't poof you out of here. You will have to talk to Crocker. I know what will we do. Don't worry we will be here for you no matter what. Cosmo is right; if he tries to use you we will help you with out your magic. That way he won't get suspicious that someone is helping you. Sound like we have a plan.

**Five minutes Later**

So what do you want to talk to me about Mr. Crocker? I'd like you to know that I have proof that you have fairies. Alright then prove it. (**Crocker plays the tape**) so this is what is going to happen, you are going to tell the whole world that you have fairies. Alright you win but can you at least agree to two things. I might not like you but what do you want? I want to spend my last days with them and I want you to stop stalking me and relax man. Also one more thing I want you to think this over the weekend cause you don't know what they mean to me. If you promise me that I will do what you want. I agree to your insane yet reasonable demands.

**The Day Timmy Tells His Secret**

**(Well I don't want to get into that much of details. Cosmo and Wanda spent their last two days with Timmy in Fairly Land. Everybody told Timmy that they would miss them and they each gave him a gift to commemorate their time they spent with each other. Also before Timmy left all of the fairies told him that if he needed all he just had to do was look up in the stars and his problems would be solved. Oh yeah Timmy told the fairies that he had a plan and wanted everyone not to worry about it till he revealed the secret.)**

You guys this is like our last chance to chill and the last day for me to have a real family. Cosmo, Poof and I know that dear. We will make sure what ever we will do next will be memorable trust us. It's not that I don't trust you I just worry what will happen when you guys leave.

Timmy don't worry we will try to help you out. You guys can say that but you know what that just can't happen. Even though I won't be able to have wishes made for me on a daily basis. I will try to make you guys proud. When you guys leave I want you to tell everybody that I will miss them before Jorgen erases or memories that we had for a long time.

People of Dimsdale I have to tell you something really important. I have parents that didn't want to take care of me so other parents did that. I had fairy god parents granting me wishes as if I was a lottery winner. Crocker finally caught me and I have to admit I thought I could fool him. To bad he caught me at a vulnerable predicament in my life. I want to say something else. I want you all to know that I was lying the whole time. I have no other parents supporting me. I just wanted Crocker to feel so good in his miserable life.


End file.
